Akane finds out
by purpletwist
Summary: akane finds out the Truth about P-chan. Ranma feels bad about it and tries to cheer her up


Ranma and Charaters don't belong to me

* * *

it was a normal day at the tendo dojo, Ranma being thrown in the little pond outside the house, landing he came back as a girl with his breast exposed not relizing it, Happosai about to grab them got kicked by Ranma.

Akane was sitting on the porch, a little black pig slept in her lap, she got up, carfuly she picked up the pig with out disturbing it. she glared at Ranma

" Ranma I'm gonna give P-chan a bath," she called to him" AND PUT ON A SHIRT, YOUR A WOMAN" Ranma looked down and quickly tried to cover herself.

" wait your giving P-chan a bath?" Ranma asked, Akane nodded, Ranma though for a moment then shrugged her shoulders " ok, what ever" she said. she knew what was coming, but she also didn't like to hurt Akane but she had no choice and this was the only way. Akane walked back in the house thinking that Ranma didn't start a fight with P-chan at all.

P-chan eye slid open at the motion of Akane going up stares, she looked down on him

" oh P-chan your awake, mommy's gonna give you a bath" she said, both of the pigs eyes shot open, he tried to get out of Akane's grasp but failed, he even squealed " oh you poor thing, don't worry I'm not gonna be so hard on you like Ranma was".

Akane opened the bathroom door, she ran the water in the tub, looking out the corner of her eye she watched P-Chan trying to get out, she went up to him

" it's ok P-chan" she said. when the tub was filled to the right amount she put P-chan in the tub. Akane humbed to a tune while thinking she was washing P-chan

" uh...Akane" a voice called to her, Akane looked around the room for the voice, then looked down in the tub, there sat Ryoga, the water was barely covering him, Akane stared at him, first shocked then her shocked expression turn to a angry one. she pushed her sleeved up to her shoulder

"WHY YOU...." she started

" Akane wait I..." Ryoga started, to late. out side Ranma, Genma and Happosai heard Akane scream out pervert, and out the window flew a naked Ryoga, luckly he landed in the cold water and changed back into a pig, Ranma pulled Ryoga out of the water

" I take it she found out" Ranma said, the two heard Akane scream out Ranma's name, Ranma knew he was in trouble. Akane ran out side, their she had her bow staff ready to hit him with

"RANMA!!!!!" she was angry, but why at him?

" Look Akane it's P-chan, what's he doing out here by him self" Ranma said, Ryoga bit Ranma's hand.

" don't play dumb with me Ranma you knew all along" she acused " you knew that Ryoga was P-chan"

" so I did try to tell you but your stupid sexist ways didn't belive me" she said . Akane took a swung at her, she easily dogged it. Akane got back up.

" Ranma you jerk!" she screamed at him. Ranma took a hold of the bow staff, she pulled it out of her hands. " hey give it back!". Ranma didn't listen to her. she pushed her by her shoulder she fell back onto the ground.

" you know Akane if you wern't a sexist bitch then maybe you would listen to me" she started. Akane got she glared at her

" Don't you ever call me a sexist bitch again" she slapped her, tears started to run down her face, she ran into the house crying. Ranma watch her run into the house. she was stating the truth, she felt something bite at his ankle, looking down Ryoga as the little pig was biting her. Ranma swung her leg up and the little pig flew into the air

" bye bye P-chan" she said and she stuck her tongue out. now she felt bad about what she said to Akane.

*****************************

Akane threw her self on her bed, her head was in her pillow, she was cry about what Ranma called her. And he was right, she though about the first time he tried to tell her about the pig but she wouldn't listen.

" Ranma you jerk" she stuff her head into the pillow, then she shot back up again. she relies the little pig she once called P-chan saw her naked and slept in the same bed as her. she let a pervert sleep with her. When she finds Ryoga she'll make him pay. Akane heard a knock on the door

" Akane are you in there" a male voice called to her, Akane took a book off her desk she chucked it at the door

" GO AWAY RANMA" she screamed. Ranma now in his male form did not leave

" Akane will you just listen to what I have to say" he asked

" NO" she told him

" ok then" he walked away. talking wasn't going to work, then an idea came to his head, he ran out the door of the Tendo's residents.

Akane was now sitting on her bed, she still felt sad and angry, another knock came on her door

" What" she demanded

" Akane open the door" Ranma's voice said on the other side

" Why should I" she said

" Cause I got something for you" he said, the door opened, Akane looked at him, He had a little carrier in his hands " can i come in", she let Ranma step in, closing the door. Ranma set the carrier down, opening the door, out approached a little pink pig

" relax it's not Ryoga" he said " I felt bad about what I said so I got you another pig" the little pig sniffed it's surroundings, Akane knelled down to the pig, it's approached her with caution Ranma sat down next to her, he held out a bag he took out a peanut and gave it to her

" the owner told me the pig like peanuts" he said. the little pig took wind of the peanut and flew into akane's lap, eating the peanut shell and all

" does it have a name?" Akane asked

" well she likes peanuts so... i kinda called her Peanut" he told her. akane leaned against Ranma's shoulder, she stroke the pig who now fell asleep

" thank you Ranma" she whispered

" your welcome Akane" he whispered back

**END**

* * *

my first little fanfic of Ranma 1/2. i wanted to write a fic about Akane finding out about P-chan/ Ryoga.

Reveiw please


End file.
